Silly Things
by MsCrazybird
Summary: Something Happens Plans Are Made...How Do You Get Back @ Yang? -Rating Change .COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Arizona closed her eyes as she felt the hot water run down her body, feeling the stress of her day getting swept away with it. She opened her eyes looking down at the drain as the water swirled around it then got sucked up into it. Arizona let go of her day seeing the sad face of the parents to the child with leukemia that had been caught too late for her to do much fill her mind one last time as it went down with the rest of the stress.

Arizona stepped out of the shower steam swirled away from her wet body. She reached for the towel hanging on the towel rack and began drying her body feeling relieved. Smiling to herself she began drying her hair vigorously as she reached for her brush. She loves the light tug of the brush going through her soft hair it reminded her of the gentle tug that only Callie's wise hands knew.

The thought of Callie's hands made her want nothing more than to rush to be able to lie next to her beautiful dark haired vixen. Quickly Arizona grabbed her underwear and stepped into them. They were just above her calves as the bathroom door swung open and groggy Cristina standing there.

Arizona was frozen half bent over hands on her underwear following as Cristina took two lazy steps forward before she blinked at the brightness looking up high on the walls then back down to eye-level. Eyes widened Cristina backed out of the bathroom shutting the door in front of her face.

"Learn to lock the door." she scoffed.

"Learn to knock." Shot back Arizona as she quickly finished dressing grabbing her things and half running to the sanctity of Callie's awaiting room.

Slowly she opened the door to her room as the sweet smell that was uniquely Callie engulfed Arizona and she stepped into the room smiling at the sight of her girl friend clock-in-hand asleep. Setting her things down in the laundry, she carefully crept over to Callie trying hard not to make a sound so that she would stay sleeping so peacefully. With skillful hands Arizona grabbed the clock out of Callie's sleeping hand and set it on the night stand as she crawled next to her lover wrapping the covers over her body, lying down on the pillow.

Arizona scooted into the warm body that lay next to her and she smiled. Feeling Arizona scoot into her, Callie moved closer putting her arm around Arizona so that she may hold her close. She smiled as she felt the wet hair touch her face. Callie's eyes fluttered sleepily open. In a whispered voice she asked Arizona "What took you so long? I was horny and you were no where to be found."

"Sorry, long day. I'm here now though." Smiling Arizona says, "I saw you sleeping with the clock in your hand," she let out a small giggle.

"I was waiting up for you, but I got to tired, I guess."

Arizona gently caressed up and down Callie's arm as she slowly turned to face her. She placed a light kiss against Callie's lips, but she could tell the moment of Callie's wanting had passed so she settled for a couple of light kisses.

"Cristina saw me naked." She stated matter-of-factly as she started laughing softly, Callie joining in not needing an explanation as again she was sleeping. Arizona smiled as she hears Callie's breathing becomes steady as sleep took over her. Giving her one small peck on her cheek, "I love you", she whispers almost in audibly as she adjusts herself before she lets sleep take over.

Arizona walked out into the kitchen joining Callie and Cristina hearing Cristina "I saw Blondie's goodies last night."

"Like what you seen Yang." Arizona smirked. Both turned to meet her gaze as Callie burst into laughter.

"Seen better." She scowled as she walked off to her room to get ready.

Arizona smiled perkily at Callie, giving her a light, but passionate kiss. "Good morning." She smiled, "Make me any breakfast?" She questioned looking around the kitchen sniffing the aroma of coffee.

"Yes actually," Callie gave a huge grin holing up a plate with a stack of pancakes on it, "pancakes?"

They quickly finished breakfast before they got ready and left to the hospital.

As Callie and Arizona walk down the hall of Seattle Grace Mark quickly catches up to them, falling in-step next to Arizona. "Hey I heard that Blondie here tried to seduce Yang last night." He raises an eye brow at the blonde.

Both of the women's heads turn to look at Mark eyes wide Arizona quickly asks, "Excuse me?"

"Well, it is all that anyone is talking about."

Arizona's mouth dropped open. "How could something as simple as her walking in on me in the bathroom turn into this." She blinked a couple of times as she shook her head.

"Yang told Grey, who told Shepherd, and Hunt, who told Karev; who told little Grey. And at some point the nurses got a hold of it." He laughed

"Figures something like this would spread like wildfire around." Callie groaned.

"At least they didn't know I was naked, right?" Smiling and looking at Callie then back at Mark for an answer. Arizona couldn't help, but think that this was not sitting well with Callie at all so she tried grabbing her hand to comfort her.

"True. Because if they knew you were naked I'm sure the story would have been a whole lot steamier." He gave her that Sloan flirtatious grin letting out a light chuckle.

"Hm... I'm sure a whole lot steamier" Callie said lifting one eyebrow up. Arizona and Mark looked at each other confused then back at Callie.

Arizona stared at Callie's face confused, "What?" she managed to get out just as Callie's pager went off.

Callie looked down; "It's a 911 to the pit." she looked back at them just before turning the corner, "Talk to you later, okay." Arizona and Mark both nodded.

"So what was that whole thing about earlier?" Arizona questioned as they walked into Callie's apartment.

"What was what?" Callie asked looking into the fridge.

"You know earlier today with Mark. What were you thinking and don't say nothing because it wasn't nothing I know you better than that Calliope."

Callie laughed softly, "Oh, that, well I sort of thought. I don't know." She paused for a moment looking at Arizona's as if studying her. "I just thought it would be funny to make the people at work talk about something more. Give them something to talk about." She smiled then rolled her eyes at herself. "I don't know. It was just a stupid thought. I guess I can have a mean streak sometimes." She laughed and nudged Arizona with her elbow playfully.

"Well, Calliope I never," Arizona jokingly said. "But I must admit it would be a whole lot better and more deviously fun." She smiled almost wickedly. They both laughed for a moment continuing their conversation and soon forming a stunningly good plan to get back at Cristina.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Silly things p.2  
><strong>Author:<strong> MsCrazybird  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Callie/Arizona  
><strong>Rating: R<strong>  
><strong>Summary:<strong> There plan is taken into action and payback sure seems to be deliciously sweet.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N: **This is just silliness I know, but it's hot so ay? Anyway Hope You likes Leave Some Feedback? **  
><strong>** Thanks For The Read!**

She sat in the dark room alone wondering if she was going to be able to go through with it: the plan. She shifted in the couch she sat on in the dimly lit living room of Callie and Cristina's shared apartment. It felt a little strange to be alone; when she was there it usually was with Callie or a full house with everyone humming around like busy bees. Glancing up at the clock to check the time, her cell phone buzzed in her pocket. She smiled when she saw who the text was from and quickly opened it up to read it.

"Hey babe just got out of a killer surgery. I totally rocked it. Cristina should be there in a while and Owen just got another case so you'll have plenty of time. Love you XOXO"

She typed a quick reply "Idk if I can do this, I'm nervous. Love you too XOXO"

"Don't worry I know you can do it. Just relax." She read the reassuring words twice before she replied back.

"Okay. :)" Then she heard a quick jingling of keys outside the door and instantly she knew that it was Cristina.

Cristina walked in to the dimly lit room to see Arizona leaning on the back of the couch wearing a silky blue flowing robe that was not tied exposing one of her long protruding legs revealing a pair of black lacy boy shorts and her silk smooth stomach leading up to the skin in between her breasts. "Arizona?" she managed to question her wonder why she hadn't tried to cover up upon her entree.

Arizona almost glided across the room swaying her hips sexily as she spoke to Cristina in a hushed voice "Yes?"

"What the… what the hell are you doing?" Her jaw dropped slightly confused.

"Don't question it." Arizona stated simply dreamy eyed removing the things from her hands as she slowly pulled her over to the couch pushing her on it a little forcefully. "Why don't you sit?" Arizona smirked a little at the shocked expression on the face that was now half lying on the couch.

Cristina sat open mouthed shocked. No words could come out of her mouth; she, for once, had nothing to say. All she could do was stare as Arizona smirked down at her.

As Arizona began to sit Cristina swiftly moved her legs and tried to sit up looking forward not wanting to see the woman next to her. She felt her comfort dissipating and shifted uneasily where she sat.

"You know," Arizona began lightly, "I heard the talk that is all around the hospital." She finished turning to Cristina blinking with a slight smirk on her face.

"Oh," was all that Cristina was able to get out as she swallowed the lump that was in her throat now.

Arizona reached out setting her hands on Cristina's knees in order to turn her so that they might make eye contact. Cristina tensed at the touch, but allowed herself to be turned. She looked at Arizona questioningly; Arizona just looked softly at her not saying anything just sitting there. It was driving Cristina insane. The quiet is something that she had often times welcomed, but this was not one of those times. She shifted once uncomfortably on the couch. She opened her mouth then closed it, her eyes narrowed a moment in hopes that this in some way would intimidate the woman sitting in front of her, but Arizona was unfazed.

Finally she gave in a little clearing her throat. "I'm sorry about the talk." She said almost as a whisper.

Arizona heard this, but it was barely audible to her so she scrunched her face just a little cocking her head to one side. "Excuse me, I didn't quite get that." She played it off well and gently let her hand fall on Cristina's knee once more leaning in just a little a look of pure interest in whatever it was that Cristina had to say.

Cristina moved around a little in hopes that the blondes hand would move, but her efforts were futile. The hand remained there. And the gaze was burning into her eyes, she met the gaze slowly looking back up. She cleared her throat lightly trying to find her voice. "I…I…um…I said that I… was sorry…for the talk." She finally managed to croak out.

Arizona's eyes narrowed a moment. "Oh, Cristina" she said as if jokingly lifting her hand up in the air and setting it back down softly, but Arizona's eyes said that this was not a joke and Cristina waited for her to continue wide-eyed and open-mouthed. "It is what happens, people talk, but I wish…oh I don't know." She finished with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

Cristina didn't understand. What was it that she didn't know? This whole situation was becoming more and more uncomfortable by the second, but for some reason she had stayed unable to leave. She looked around the room as if trying to find her escape route, but nothing she thought of worked. She only hoped that either of their pagers would go off at this very moment.

"You know," Arizona began breaking Cristina away from her scan of the room turning abruptly to face the woman again waiting for her to continue. "I actually find it kind of," she said leaning a little close as she moved a lock of hair out of Cristina's face leaving her hand in its place "amusing." She said the word a little dreamily letting her lips move around it a little more than normal, this didn't go unnoticed by Cristina and her brow furrowed a little in confusion.

Arizona breathed easily, the hot air of her breath brushing against Cristina's face and flowing on her neck and tickled her ear causing a light shudder that traveled down her back. Arizona smirked at the reaction she caused and pulled her hand away from its place on Cristina's cheek, she allowed it to brush against her cheek fallowing her jaw line until there was none left allowing her hand to set on the woman's knee with a small pat. She gave her a small smile that shone in her eyes, the softness that was Arizona, and for a brief moment Cristina felt assured in her self and felt her tightened body loosen up.

"You know," she began almost cooing as her finger slowly traced her bottom lip slowly back and forth twice, removing her finger she continued "I thought it was a little intriguing. That is…the idea of us," she put her hand to her chest then allowed it to fall onto Cristina's knee and squeezed it, "together." She giggled a little playfully.

Cristina sat quietly in an almost trance following the blondes every movement watching her intently. She nodded a little and Arizona's eyes twinkled at her nod and allowed a small smirk to come across her lips.

Arizona looked into her eyes, Cristina could see the smile in the light blue and it made her feel at ease, she knew that there was nothing to worry about because Arizona was the type of person that you could feel comfort with and allow yourself to let your defenses down and no matter how extreme they were. And Cristina's defenses were extreme. Cristina let herself drift into her own mind her eyes were open and watched as Arizona's mouth moved, but her brain couldn't register any of it. She watched as the blonde swayed a little speaking biting her lip sometimes and leaning close.

Cristina remained quiet just watch, not hearing. Arizona's movements seemed to fascinate her mind, the way she swayed ever so slightly and licked her lips so slowly. The whole situation was something that Cristina was not accustomed to, not in any way.

Cristina was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Callie come into the apartment, but this did not go unnoticed by Arizona who knew that the plan was going to work and she felt herself become just a little giddy at the thought of actually pulling something that was so unlike herself off. Reaching into her pocket and pulling out her cell phone and turning it to record, Callie tried to make her way as quietly as possible across the room. She didn't want Cristina to notice her presence. Seeing that Callie had found a comfortably close spot to the two of the women on the couch, she smiled and knew that her cue was given.

"Cristina," she began once Callie gave her a reassuring nod, "the other day when you seen me in the bathroom… what did you think." She gave a small smirk. Her smirk disappeared and her brow furrowed in confusion when Cristina said or did nothing. Realizing that Cristina was just not listening, she reached out to grasp the other woman's arm, snapping Cristina back to reality; it all spun for a moment. "Cristina," Arizona began to ask again softly leaning close with a gentle smile across her lips, "the other day, when you seen me in the bathroom," she smiled and rubbed her hand down then back up Cristina's arm gently, "what did you think?" Arizona didn't know if she said it sexily enough or not, but she had hoped that she had as she waited her eyes narrowed for an answer.

"Well…uh…" Cristina began to stumble confused.

Arizona smiled moving within inches of Cristina's face, "It is perfectly fine," she smiled "if you liked what you seen." She licked her lips as seductively as she could before moving close enough for Cristina to feel her hot breath on her mouth her eyes closed dreamily unaware of everything. "You did like what you seen, right?" with those last words Cristina could feel her body move with a will of its own. She leaned forward.

As Cristina moved forward Arizona began to straighten back up to a proper sitting position just as slowly as Cristina was leaning forward.

Cristina couldn't stop herself, she felt herself falling forward. She screamed at herself trying to will herself to stop before she did something stupid, but this was to no avail. Her war was lost.

Arizona finally sat erect, but Cristina did not stop she had fallen right between the blonde's breast. "Cristina!" Arizona almost said in a shriek "What are you doing?" she tried to sound as shocked as she could.

Cristina's head came flying back up, eyes wide open now clearly aware of her surroundings. "I…I…" she stumbled.

Callie unable to control the laughter that she felt deep down any longer, filled the room with a thunderstorm of laughter that soon Arizona had joined. Cristina's face fell into a scowl at both of the women. "You!" she yelled pointing to both the women. "This…this is so not funny." She scowled at both of the women who were laughing.

"That…that…was…so…funny" Callie managed to huff out between laughter before she managed to control it and look seriously to Cristina. "This is so youtube," she said waving her cell phone in the air just a little, "worthy." She beamed.

Cristina's eyes bugged just a little. "No, or that video from the Christmas party is so going to make its way out." She looked firmly at Callie her threat sitting in the air.

"Fine," Callie said feeling herself just a little defeated, "but this was so payback. Next time watch out because payback is, so a bitch." She finished as Cristina fled into her room slamming the door behind her.

"Bitches!" was the last thing they heard from beyond the room before both women looked at one another allowing themselves one more outburst of laughter as they made it across the room into Callie's room.

The laughter filled the room, but soon Callie stopped laughing and was looking at her girlfriend raising her eye brow. Noticing this Arizona stopped laughing and looked at Callie questioningly. Callie smiled at her suggestively, "That was hot." She smiled again licking her lips as she looked her girlfriend up and down for a moment. "Why don't you ever do that sort of thing for me?" she wiggled her brow a little looking at her beautiful girlfriend. She couldn't help, but look at her and get aroused at what she seen, she loved how the silk robe caressed the smooth milky skin beneath it, for a moment she felt herself envious of that very robe. She reached out and pulled her girlfriend close to her looking into her eyes.

"Maybe because I don't have my amazingly hot girlfriend telling me just what to do." She smiled playfully before pressing her lips gently against Callie's.

They stayed in that embrace for just a moment before Callie pulled away looking at the blondes face, "You can't say that was all me," she smiled remembering before she moved close to her face repeating her words, "it is perfectly fine." She finished licking her lips jokingly with a sigh before she beamed at her girlfriend.

Arizona felt a light blush fall upon her cheeks as she smiled back. Her mouth opened in response, but before she could utter a single word she felt Callie's lips being forced on hers. She relaxed into it as she opened her mouth allowing Callie's tongue to slip in and rub against her tongue. Arizona squeezed her legs together just a bit; she loved how just a kiss from Callie could make her feel so good. She let out a slight moan into Callie's mouth. Callie smiled against the blonde's lips and begins to make a trail of kisses across her jaw line that led her to Arizona's ear. She kissed the ear lightly before grabbing it between her teeth and nibbling on it lightly, making a moan escape Arizona's mouth her hands shooting up to grasping hard on Callie's ass.

Callie began to suck on her pulse point caressing her hands against Arizona's sides stopping at her breasts and massaging them in her hand backing her firmly up against the door. Grasping a hold of Callie's hair Arizona led them into a deep kiss that was all teeth, tongue, and lips as the fought hungrily for dominance. Arizona squeezed tightly onto Callie's ass pulling her closer to her body loving the feel of her breasts getting rubbed, she groaned when she felt the pinch on her nipples.

Callie reached her hands up to Arizona's shoulders pushing the robe from her body allowing it to fall to the floor. Breaking away from the kiss she looked at the body that was before her she smiled and let her hand trace the front of it down to the blonde's boy-shorts tugging them away so she could see the body in all its glory. She began kissing on her pulse point, Arizona leaned her neck to the side allowing her to gain more access to all of the skin as she moved her leg up and around Callie's waist pulling her in so she could feel her up against her wet center. She furrowed her brows when she realized that what she felt was the material of Callie's jeans.

Arizona pushed Callie away, Callie looked at her confused, but she stared at her. "Clothes off now." She demanded. Callie quickly obliged with the demand hurriedly taking off all of her clothes standing naked before her girlfriend as she moved closer to kiss her again, but instead was knocked back. She was being pushed across the room, until finally she fell atop her bed; she squirmed up so that her whole body lay atop it. Arizona was soon straddling Callie's hips kissing her hungrily all over her body.

Callie was moaning and squirming underneath Arizona's body loving every bit of what Arizona was doing to her, but she felt her need and she couldn't take it any longer. She ran her nails up Arizona's back leaving streaks of red behind. Arizona shivered under the graze of her nails on her back making her push her center into Callie's. Callie loved the friction that it caused and thrust her hips forward wanting more and pulling the blonde firmer into her wanting release.

Arizona entered Callie with a single finger moving it around inside of her eliciting a loud moan from deep within Callie as her back arched and her hips bucked forward causing forcing the finger deeper. Arizona soon added a second finger as her mouth was around Callie's nipple playing with it in her mouth nibbling on it and pulling on it with her teeth. She began kissing down the tanned body slowly, too slow for Callie who pushed the blonde down to her clit urging her to give her, her tongue.

Arizona quickly obliged Callie's need moaning at the taste that was purely Callie she felt her crumble beneath her in relief that she was finally going to get what she needed. She sucked on it quickening the pace of the fingers that were diving in further and further with every forceful push into her. She felt her walls start to tense and her legs begin to shake as her orgasm was quickly approaching. She screamed out Arizona's name before she felt herself float away from reality, her pleasure coming in waves across her whole body. She opened her eyes slowly as the walls became apart and her muscles became normal, she breathed trying to catch her breath.

"Mmm…" was all she managed with a smile across her face at Arizona who was now sitting up beside her a huge smile from ear to ear looking down at her admiringly.

"Like it?" she beamed down at her.

Callie just licked her lips before pulling her in for a quick kiss. "Loved it." She answered

"I love you." Arizona spoke softly her smile becoming more natural and caring.

Callie smiled widely "No. I love you." She cooed before her exhaustion from the enormity of her orgasm took over and her eyes closed wearily and soon sleep had taken over.

Arizona smiled kissing her on her forehead smiling as she slid the blanket atop both of their naked bodies as she stared at her sleeping beauty.


End file.
